OOS 52
Notunoth 26, after Lei prayed to Meyrin and got a more cryptic and angry answer than she expected during a slumber party. OOS 50 occurs immediately before it; OOS 51 occurs concurrently. It occurred during between sessions 26.5 and 27. Transcript Teer: "Hello. Something has... happened, I believe." Teer nods at Lei. Veggrek: Veggrek sits up, eyes wide, hands going still on the strings. “What? What happened, is everyone alright?” Lei: “we need to talk. with everyone. as soon as possible.” “let’s head to the burnett estate. i’ll provide information there.” Kiono: Kiono peers out of her blankets, confused and mildly fearful, but says nothing. Lei: lei is still a bit shaky but has recovered quite a bit Teer: "Do you want Izora and Concludion to know whatever it is? Or just the halberd?" Veggrek: “Your parents...?” Veggrek starts gathering up his things. Teer: "The first rule of trouble at slumber parties is that you say nothing to the authorities," says Teer very seriously. Lei: “me? just the h—just her. i dont see why the others would necessarily need to be there.” Teer: "I ask because they very well may show up." Lei: on another day, lei would certainly have laughed and high fived teer for that comment. but now is not that day. Kiono: "It sounds like the Happening wasn't her parents, Veg," Kiono says quietly, slowly crawling out of the safety of her blankets. Veggrek: “No, I mean— do you want to tell your parents— I’ll follow your lead, I’m ready to go.” Lei: “no. i dont even know if theyre aware i’m here. let’s go.” Veggrek: Veggrek goes. Kiono: "Ah.." Kiono takes a moment to furiously rub at her eyes and face with the end of her jacket before following the group. Teer: Teer heads after them as well, keeping a careful eye on Lei. Lei: grabs a passing tissue on the way out and holds it out to kiono without stopping or looking at her Kiono: Kiono misses the tissue because she stops walking in confusion, then jogs to catch up and grab it. And then screen fade to the Burnetts sure. Teer: The group makes it past Esteban because he's an npc. We find Concludion and the Halberd in a guest room, probably. Gloom: The three of them were together and grant the party privacy, and so we have taken over a room. Concludion is now guarding the door. '' Kiono: ''Kiono rather eagerly takes the halberd from Concludion. She pretty much immediately takes on a stern expression and frowns at everyone. "What's wrong? What happened?" Teer: "Something, we are not sure what yet. Lei wanted to wait to tell the whole group." Lei: “meyrin happened.” lei has her arms crossed and looks annoyed “what will happen when you are...completed?” looking at the halberd Kiono: Kiono's expression grows dark. "My understanding is that the net holding back the asteroid will become unmoored. The asteroid will be loose again." "If the gods have a plan, it... will likely go into action then," she adds, her tone somewhat bitter. Lei: lei mimics meyrin “‘we all perish. The tragedy repeats again. The gods failed us.’” Kiono: "....what?" Lei: “that’s what meyrin said in my backyard about fifteen minutes ago.” Kiono: Kiono just sort of stares at Lei. "Oh, is that what 'Meyrin happened' was supposed to mean." "I thought you meant in general. You... having a conversation with her changes matters drastically." Lei: “so you didn’t know?” Kiono: "Know about what?" Lei: “about what meyrin said, i mean. that apparently her plan is we all die when you’re completed.” Kiono: Kiono's brows furrow as she attempts to parse what the heck is happening. "Perhaps you should start at the beginning and explain, rather than stating everything in the most dramatic way possible. I feel like the context here might be important." Lei: lei runs her hands through her hair and lets out a tired, stressed sigh “i was getting there.” Kiono: "Maybe start with the context next time. It saves everyone a lot of confusion." Lei: “i just wanted to know what you already knew first.” “and i’m a little freaked out right now, okay?” Kiono: Kiono looks like she's about to say something, but just sighs and shakes her head. Lei: sighs again “i was on a walk and prayed to meyrin for information. i didn’t expect—well, she showed up and got all hu—“ stops herself “she didn’t like me referring you as Halberd, so if you guys ever want to get her attention, that’s apparently one way to do it.” “anyway, i asked her what happens after the halberd is completed and she said, ‘we all perish. The tragedy repeats again. The gods failed us.’” Kiono: Kiono has been leaning against a chair, listening. She sort of wiggles her head like she's debating between two things, then shrugs. Nonchalantly, "Then we come up with a plan." Lei: “i asked her why we’re bothering to expedite the apocalypse at all then, and she said it’s because it’s what you’re owed.” Veggrek: “Wait, if we do what we’ve been bid to, we’re going to die?” Lei: lei has so many choice words swimming around in her head for meyrin right now “that is what meyrin intends.” “it didn’t sound like she intends to also die as a result of this.” Kiono: Kiono holds up her hands. "Meyrin isn't a kind god, you have to realize. She is... selfish. Her interference in the original plan was motivated by that selfishness. Completing the halberd is an extension of her plan. The.... net wasn't... It wasn't meant to last forever, and I suspect that whatever Meyrin did to preserve me resulted in it being weaker than the others had intended." She pauses, sighs. "The net was to allow the others to plan. Belxari says she doesn't know about a plan, but she also isn't a Council god. And the goddess of secrets, who was responding to an imagined slight..." She sighs again, this time in annoyance. "Best case scenario, she was being petty and mean and refused to tell you the plan. Worst case, she's right, and we will come up with a plan. Or I will, at any rate." Lei: “god....f*ck meyrin.” lei curses Kiono: "The gods are people too," Kiono says, half a smile on her face. "She felt insulted - on my behalf, apparently? - and she retaliated. Petty. A person." Lei: “great. excellent. moving on. i want information.” “i’m not going to go along with this stupid dance until i get some real answers. i’m not going to just play along without knowing what is going to happen as a result.” she’s venting now, at no one in particular Kiono: Kiono just watches with that half-smile on her face. Veggrek: “No god directs their chosen to unknowing sacrifice.” Veggrek tries to comfort. “That isn’t how it works.” Kiono: Kiono raises an eyebrow. That's new. Lei: “if you guys plan to continue with this orb business, so help me, i will do everything i can to stop you. until we get some real fucking information.” Kiono: Kiono grins. It's not a pleasant grin. Given the context, it's mildly creepy. '' Veggrek: "I think that's wise. If the gods don't want you to know, you won't. If they do, I'm sure they'll be pleased with your tenacity." Lei: “''veggrek, i dont have any responses to you right now that you will want to hear.” Veggrek: Veggrek's face falls. "I'm not helping, am I." Lei: “not. particularly.” teeth clenched Veggrek: "Sorry." Veggrek looks down, barely audible. Kiono: "Squire Veggrek... I mean this in the nicest way, but... You're the only one in this party who holds the gods in any sort of esteem. You're the only one for whom their approval matters. What... what encourages you doesn't... encourage the rest of us." "It's good that it helps you. It's a very good thing. Just... Remember the feelings of others too." Then she looks at Lei and her smile returns. "So you wish to march into the god's council chambers and demand to know what they intend to do when the net breaks?" Lei: sarcastic “yes, because that’s clearly a plausible and intelligent choice.” Kiono: She tilts her head slightly, still smiling gently. "Then what is it you actually wish to do?" Lei: “and what about this do you find so pleasant anyway?” “i already said what i plan to do. i’m not continuing with the orb quest without getting information. i will do what i can to stop you from proceeding with it.” Kiono: "I'm asking how you plan to get the information, Lei." Lei: “how am i supposed to know?! this just happened. maybe find some way to leverage you to get the information, but to be quite honest, i’m perfectly useless for this task.” Kiono: Kiono pushes off her chair and stretches her arms above her head until there is a soft pop somewhere in her spine. She shakes and lets out a pleased grunt. Veggrek: Veggrek worries. Kiono: And then she gives Lei another smile, and walks toward the nearest window. She opens it and just. Climbs out it. Dex save Veggrek: There she go. Veggrek assumes that, being a god-wizard, Kiono will merrily jog away on a cushion of thin air. Lei: lei looks at the halberd like she’s nuts. she’s sure kiono LOVES being taken over by a weirdo who jumps out second story windows. whatever, this might as well happen at this point. Kiono: Yeah, Kiono ends up in the yard or garden or something, depending on where in the house they were. She rolls her landing and uses that momentum to bring her up to her feet. She shakes herself out again to get the annoying tingling feeling out of her legs. Lei: “great, i’m so glad climbing out windows is a thing we’re doing now!” sarcastically “great discussion. just great.” Kiono: Kiono glances up at the window to see if anyone is there. Kiono nods in acknowledgement of anyone in the window, then takes a few steps from the house. She looks up at the sky and locates the red moon. She places one fist on a hip, and with her other hand she points at the ground in front of her feet. Like a mother telling her child to 'come here this instant.' She shouts, "Meyrin! You owe me an apology!" Gloom: Wisdom with Advantage Kiono: 11 Veggrek: Veggrek looks up expectantly at Teer. Your turn??? Teer: Teer looks at Veggrek and says nothing, before ambling forward and climbing out the window. If Veggrek follows he'll make a motion to catch him, but otherwise he'll just step forward and watch. Veggrek: Huh. Veggrek looks at Lei. Lei: lei does not look at veggrek. she’s busy looking out the window now to see what the hell the halberd is doing Gloom: There is no immediate response. The night is still. Some crickets chirp encouragingly. There is a faint pop, and Belxari appears, a slight smile on her face. Belxari: "How's it going?" Veggrek: “Is— is that—?” Veggrek whispers, standing on his toes to peer past Lei through the window. '' Kiono: "I would get the useless one," ''Kiono mutters. She looks at Belxari, arms crossed, but not angrily so. "Hello." Belxari: "Well, someone's cranky." Belxari says "Hello. Thank you for calling the Council of Deities Self-Service desk, my name is Belxari, what mess can I clean up today?" Kiono: "Sorry, but unless you've come by a lot of knowledge in the last few hours, or have a signed apology from Meyrin, I'm not sure you can help here." She begins to walk back toward the house. Somewhere there is a front door... Teer: Teer raises a hand in half-hearted greeting at Belxari and just keeps standing there awkardly. Belxari: "Try me." Belxari says, lying back on her broom as she floats alongside the Halberd. Kiono: She makes a 'fine I guess' face and stops walking so she's still within hearing distance of the window. "So what's the plan after the net goes away?" Belxari: "No idea." She grins. Kiono: "Thought so. Good thing I've got some ideas, then." Belxari: Belxari sits up, and extends her hand "Want to go find out?" Kiono: Kiono very slowly turns to look at Belxari. Belxari: The goddess of Bonds is smiling broadly and toothily, her eyes glow with mischeif and also light. She continues to hold her hand out to Kiono Lei: lei is staring out the window very obviously by this point, listening in Kiono: Kiono is trying desperately to understand what is happening, and cannot possibly succeed. She glances at Teer, then up at Lei and Veg, then back to Belxari. "She already doesn't trust me. Can't make it much worse." She grabs Belxari's hand. Teer: "W-wait, what about..." Teers protests too late, probably. Belxari: A golden light begins tracing an increasingly elaborate circle beneath Belxari and Kiono. She looks up at the window. "All aboard!" She cackles. Kiono: Kiono looks down at the circle. "We got Lysaro last time you tried something like this, right?" Then she looks up at the window and sort of jerks her head in a 'well, come on then' sort of way. Teer: Teer steps forward towards the circle. "...Are you sure you want to do this." Veggrek: Veggrek, grinning, climbs out after them and scrambles down the side of the house. Lei: lei looks at teer and mouths, 'help' to him, and also signs it just out of habit Teer: "This probably going to kill Veggrek." "Ah, one moment." Teer goes and heads back to the window, holding out his arms. Lei: lei stares at him. really far down. REALLY far down. says quietly, "i don't suppose you could fly me down?" Kiono: "I have Feather Fall prepared," Kiono offers. Teer: Teer lowers his arms slightly. "Also... I should note I've always quite admired the invention of stairs. I believe that was the elves that did that.' Kiono: "And Fly is a touch spell, anyway." Lei: lei sighs and closes her eyes and jumps Kiono: Kiono casts Feather Fall on Lei. Belxari: "It's Lysaro's turn at the Edge. The old man is a bit distracted right now." Belxari says Teer: "WAIT NO I WASN'T READY - oh." Veggrek: “Ready now?” Veggrek calls down to Ondo. Kiono: AND ON VEG JUST EVERYONE FEATHER FALL. Teer: "Yes - well then." Veggrek: Veggrek lets go. Teer: Teer catches him from his gentle fall and carries him over to the circle. Kiono: Once everyone has landed, Kiono returns control to the halberd, who looks at Belxari with curiosity. Gloom: The mandala-esque golden circle finishes forming beneath their feet. Concludion and Izora burst from the front door, Concludion surging ahead, reaching out for Kiono. Belxari looks past him to Izora, and shakes her head no. In a golden flash of light, the space around the party twists and distorts, the feeling of being plucked from reality not unlike that of trying to ride a feral dragon. The space returns to normal, after a fashion, as the party is deposited on the surface of a great stone table, set in the center of an amphitheater. Belxari remains at your side just long enough for you to get your bearings, and then vanishes, appearing at the edge of the table in a titanic scale. The Council chambers are currently otherwise empty, save for a lone figure in the amphitheater seating, an orc with great curving tusks, grinning as he shuffles a deck of cards and stares down with beady, glittering eyes. "Knock Knock." Belxari says, at her scale, the voice booms but not unbearably so. Category:OOS